


Stay Here Tonight

by dcisamtyler



Series: Cobb Vanth One-Shots [5]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler
Summary: After a night of hanging out at Cobb's place, he offers them to stay at his place for their safety.
Relationships: Cobb Vanth/Reader, Cobb Vanth/You
Series: Cobb Vanth One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076255
Kudos: 6





	Stay Here Tonight

"Do - do you remember when you tricked that old vendor into giving us a pile of frait fruit? Just for the two of us?" Cobb asked. He took a sip of his drink and leaned forward, a twinkle in his eye. "You were brilliant. A cute little womp rat with a pouting face."

"He believed every second of it, too," Y/N replied, their smile bright as they tossed a few dried frizzles in their mouth – the proper snack for a night in on Tatooine.

Small berry-shaped spheres, they popped when they entered your mouth, leaving a refreshing taste on your tongue. They were Y/N's favorite and though, they usually didn’t like to share with friends, they tilted their head towards the brown pouch in their hand. "Do you want some?"

Cobb shook his head and waved them off, his fingers curling around his cup. He sat against the wall of his home, adjusting his seat on the pile of wool and pillows on top of a slab of dried sand – a perfectly comfortable couch, to his standards. 

Y/N shrugged and tossed the pouch in their bag, pulling their legs up to their chest. "Do you think about those days often?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

Cobb stopped and glanced away, though his eyes remained bright as ever. 

Sure, now that he was older and wiser, he could look back on his days as a child and think happily of it. Some days, living in the town of Mos Pelgo wasn’t all sunshine and starry nights. It involved work and keeping people in line. Sometimes, the very people who kept him in line as a teenager. 

Before Cobb was a lawman, he was a rebel – a teenager in need of danger and excitement. And though Y/N wasn’t as much of a troublemaker, they always joined Cobb on his adventures. As children and teenagers, the two were inseparable. Now, as adults, their situation seemed murky and unsure. 

Time had passed and things weren’t as easy, especially on Tatooine.

"Well, I miss seeing you charm your way outta things," Cobb teased. "Don’t do much of that nowadays, huh?"

They fell into giggles – a bright sound that left Cobb staring at them in amazement, his own smile widening. Any time he could make them laugh – really laugh, he cherished.

Y/N pursed their lips before grinning. "I was good at it, wasn’t I?"

"The best."

They gave one last laugh and leaned their head on their arms before glancing outside. The sky, which was a light taupe when they arrived, now looked its darkest, the three moons hanging bright. They had stayed longer than they wanted to.

Y/N began to get up when Cobb stopped them, his hand on their wrist. "Wait, where you goin’?"

"It’s late, Cobb, I’ve got to get back to my place."

"Stay here tonight," Cobb suggested, his hand moving to grab theirs. "You live on the other side of town. It’s not safe for anyone to walk alone this late."

They tilted their head at him. "Spoken like a true sheriff," they teased. When Cobb shrugged dramatically, a smug look on his face, they added, "And a true flirt," pulling their hand away.

Cobb ignored their last comment. "I promise, you could take the bed; I’ll take the–"

"Cobb," they interrupted, grabbing their bag from the ground and standing up. They pulled on their shawl and looked down at him. 

He nodded and put his hands up in mock surrender. After all, he was in the palm of their hand anyway. Y/N smiled at him as they walked towards the door, and let their hand hover over the handle.

"Well, rising moons," Cobb whispered. 

"Cobb?"

"Yeah?"

Y/N adjusted their bag on their shoulder, eyes sparkling. "Would you like to walk me home?"

Cobb smiled, hopping off of the couch.


End file.
